


Telephone

by Hipster_Android



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster_Android/pseuds/Hipster_Android
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kommissar tries to keep her cool on the phone while Beca is all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

Telephone

            Luisa grunted as her Samsung whirred to life, playing “Get Low” by 50 Cent. Next to her Beca pulled the blanket over her collarbone, only covered by one of her lover’s Adidas shirts from rehearsal the previous day. The German musician nearly knocked the phone from the nightstand with her hand, slowly lifting it to her ear.

            “Mmm… Hallo?” It was Pieter, checking in with her.

            “Sooooo? Where is the big bad DSM leader calling from???” He sounded like his tail could have been wagging. Luisa pressed her phone deeper into the mattress as if somehow her friend could be muffled. Beca’s laughing told her that she was unsuccessful, but she was rubbing her back, which made her smile as she tried to answer Pieter in a vague but implicating manner.

            “Wo denkst du bin ich, Pieter?” Luisa slid off the bed in a sports bra and boxers; Beca leaned into the space from which she had left.

            “Who’s on the phone, bear?” she asked. “That Pieter?”

            “Yeah, he’s being.. well, him. I’ll just be a minute.” Luisa made for the dining area, leaning against the table and chuckling at Pieter as he congratulated her.

            “Ooooooh, Kommissar got laid!”

            “You are too happy about this. Every time you catch me with her.” Luisa was laughing as well, despite her reprimands. “Was there anything else you needed me for?” She looked up as Beca was approaching, sizing her up like a steak. Her smile did not falter.

            “I habe eine Idee für die nächtse Show, Kommisar,” Pieter chirped. “Denkst du darüber nach: eine Show mit alle lieder von Bastille! Eh, eh?”

            Luisa folded her arms. “That’s actually a… really good idea.” Beca started to massage her shoulders ad kiss her neck softly so that Pieter couldn’t hear. “But the whole show? I’m not sure. I’d like to put it with something..”

            “Was denkst du denn?”

            “I think,” Luisa began, but stopped cold when Beca lowered herself and started to run a hand up her leg. She swallowed, and tried to focus. She thought of The Grapes of Wrath. Passages from the Tao Te Ching. “It’s a good start..” Beca was palming her soft spot through her boxers now, and Luisa was fighting every instinct that demanded she give attention to her girlfriend in kind. “Can you give me some time to come up with ideas? I can meet up with you later today.”

            “Heute?”

            “Ja, heute.”

            “Toll! Auf widersehen, Luisa!”

            “Tschuss, Pieter.” Luisa hung up, threw the phone behind her and tackled Beca, smothering her with kisses on the floor. Beca was running her fingers through her hair and Luisa was rutting against her hand desperately. They separated long enough for Luisa to lift Beca into her arms and carry her back to her bed, grunting the name “tiny Maus” in her ear and wondering when she would get around to seeing Pieter but not caring in the heat of the moment. She felt that there was somewhat more important business to attend to currently, and she was intending to give her full focus to the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a Tumblr user who posted a scene from Borgen and was like "can we make a becissar version of this" so I did.


End file.
